


That Poor Mother

by Emachinescat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Gen, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emachinescat/pseuds/Emachinescat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana reflects on the execution at the beginning of 1x01 and the mother's grief. A look into Morgana's mind as doubts about Uther's hatred of magic begin to fester in her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Poor Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Enjoy :)

I hate Uther sometimes.

I know that he is my guardian, not to mention my king, but sometimes my hatred for him knows no bounds. He is so blind, so unfair, so uncaring! All it takes is for the word "magic" to be uttered on the whisper of the wind and all coherent thoughts are wiped from his stubborn, arrogant mind.

Can he not see the pain? The devastation? The cruel emotions that his futile war against magic is reaping?

Yes, his war is futile. Just because the king orders the people not to do something, it in no way means they are going to abide by his law. Uther should know that not everyone listens to him. If they did, there wouldn't be a poor man that had done nothing wrong, nothing but try to make a better living for himself using magic, about to get his head permanently separated from his body.

It makes me sick.

And I try – I really do – to make Uther see reason, to understand that he is being unjust, but when I try, he blocks me out, rages, yells... anything not to face the truth of what his war has done. Yes, people used magic for evil. But surely some of them must have used it for good before the Great Purge? And now, now that it is banned, evil people with magic are going to be even more apt to turn their dark ways on Uther, on the kingdom, in revenge.

_The more people he executes, the more criminals he'll create._

That poor mother. I'm almost glad she got away. Not that I want her to hurt Arthur, of course, like she threatened, but I feel so bad for her anyway. I would hate to see an entire family wiped out because of Uther's blind hatred.

_If she has any sense, she won't follow up on her threats; she won't come to Camelot again. She should flee this mad place while she still can._

I don't understand how he can stand there and watch person after person be decapitated or burnt at the stake for simply using magic. If someone has used their magic for evil, by all means, torture and kill them.

But for good? Or in a neutral way? Why is healing a mother's wound, using magic to clean your house, or even magically making yourself taller something to  _die_  for? For heaven's sake, if someone gets sick and is suddenly well, they are liable to get killed just because they had a remarkable recovery! If magic

can be used to save lives, it can obviously be used for good.

I just wish Uther could see that.

All I know is, I'm glad I don't have magic. These nightmares are bad enough as it is – but if I had to worry about hiding magic from my guardian to save my neck, I can't imagine how worried I'd be.


End file.
